Nothing to Declare
by RebeccaEvansBehr
Summary: Max and Liz. AU. One shot. Max is a security officer… he sees something he wants, and for once he goes after it.


**Author**: **RebeccaBehrEvans. **

**Title**: **Nothing to declare**

**Category**: AU. No aliens. Max and Liz.

**Rating**: **M**

**Disclaimer:** In my dreams, everything is mine, including Jason Behr ... in reality... sigh... well, I'd rather not think about it... I've never really been a down to earth person anyway! Being a DREAMER is so much more fun

**Summary**: This is basically smut so I don't think you really need one, but if you still insist… uh, Max is a security officer… he sees something he wants, and for once he goes after it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trained eyes switched from one screen to another, having long learned to detect any suspect individual, any unusual move.

A bulky guy carrying a heavy bag caught his attention and he followed him briefly, until he saw what he was about, and only then did he relax again.

Man, here went nothing, he groaned. Working at Roswell Airport could be quite an experience and there were days when he just about went crazy with all he had to do or supervise, but then there were other days, like today, when he was simply bored out of his mind and the only thing he wanted was to get out of there as fast as he could and go home.

One corner of his mouth lifted into a soft smile nonetheless when he spotted a buxom blonde exiting one of the interrogation rooms and then Kyle Valenti stepping just behind her, his uniform a mess after whatever had happened behind those four closed walls.

Max Evans wasn't naïve though and he knew perfectly well what that had been, like most of the unit, but he was so used to it by now that it didn't faze him anymore.

Being a security officer in a small airport as this one could be pretty uneventful as well sometimes, and so they had to entertain themselves as they could, and that was the best way some had found. When things became too boring and they saw an opportunity, they just took it.

Kyle was the worst of all of them though, and Max could perfectly picture what had happened with the blonde now. He had probably approached her, asked her to follow him, found some pretext to scare her and make her believe she was in trouble, and then proposed that they worked a way out of this, _together_.

Some other times he didn't even need that. A smile, a wink and some were all for going for it. The weirder thing however was that as far as Max knew, it had always worked for him, and Kyle had always ended getting what he wanted. If a good fuck was all he needed, which Max knew was indeed and all too often the case, he was never disappointed.

Since he had never tried to take advantage of his position himself, Max didn't really know how he did it, but more than once he had wondered if he would have the nerve as well, or if it was really as easy as it seemed.

More often than not, Kyle only spent what? maybe half an hour with the girls he brought in, and when he got out, he always sported one of those shitty grins on his face that left little doubt about how it had gone and how much he had enjoyed himself. Things went pretty quickly as far as he could tell, so Max guessed that either he knew exactly which girls to pick to be sure that he wouldn't have any problem convincing them to go along with his proposition and keeping it to themselves afterwards, or he was simply as irresistible to the womankind as he always claimed to be.

Truth be told, Max doubted that his looks would be a problem for him if he were to even try, quite the contrary, but the point was that even when he had been single, he had never really felt the urge to do as his colleagues.

Even when he found a woman to his liking, he had never gone through with it. Maybe because he needed more than a simple physical attraction to go that far, he didn't know, but until now he had always been satisfied with his choice.

Most of the guys who worked with him were always ribbing him about that however, but he just ignored them, knowing that the more he would protest and defend himself, the less they would want to let go.

Some times they insinuated that he was gay, some other times they just said that he didn't know what was good for him, but he didn't care. They would probably not understand his reasons if he tried to explain them to them.

Maybe he had just not found the right girl who would make him lose complete control. Or maybe it was just that he wasn't comfortable enough to have sex with a perfect stranger in his place of work and with about a dozen people around that could perfectly hear them. Whatever it was, he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it for as long as he would work here anyway, so there was no use fighting them, right?

It didn't bother him anymore now anyway, and it was actually kind of funny to see them bet that one day he would join them at last, and that even despite his protests.

He highly doubted that they would see the day. Well, if he were honest, he _had_ doubted it until a few months ago when he had run into the most beautiful woman he had ever seen while patrolling with one of his coworkers through the terminal, because if anyone ever could, that girl would surely be the one to make him lose all his inhibitions.

He didn't remember what had compelled him to look that way, but when he had seen her there, waiting in line to obviously buy her ticket, he had nearly lost his footing and made a complete ass out of himself.

He couldn't explain either what force had pulled him to her then, but before he could stop himself his feet had been bringing him to where she was, or at least very near. Only he hadn't had any opportunity to talk to her and test his charms then -even if still now he didn't have the slightest idea of what he would have told her- because before he could, a lanky guy had joined her, and he had been stopped in his tracks.

The way he had touched her, a hand on the small of her back as he urged her forward into the moving line, had spoken of their close relationship and it had left him wondering what exactly they could be to each other.

Were they just friends? More than that? He hadn't been able to tell at that moment, but then recognition had struck him and he had realized that he knew them. Knew _her_.

He had seen her before, he had suddenly remembered, maybe a month earlier, and with that memory had come the knowledge of who she was. Parker, her name was Elizabeth Parker.

She hadn't been dressed so casually that day, her hair hadn't been let loose like it had been then, but there was no denying that he had been just as much attracted to her at that instant as he had been the very first time he had seen her.

He remembered clearly when it had been. Isabel had been in town for a couple of months then, having come back to Roswell after her more than stressful divorce, and since she couldn't wait to be settled in her new apartment now that she had found what she had been looking for, Max had been forced to go with her to another one of those decoration shops she insisted on dragging him to.

He just hated shopping, moreover when it wasn't even for him, but due to the circumstances and how happy she had seemed to be herself, he had decided to humor her and swallowed back his protests.

Still, he had not been a happy camper, even if he had done his best to smile at his sister when she eagerly asked for his opinion. Until the owner of the shop had approached them and offered to help them decide, and he had suddenly found shopping for furniture to be really interesting.

He hadn't understood the first thing of what she and Isabel had been talking about most of the time, but he had probably never listened so carefully to a conversation, even if the sweet woman who had left him speechless the second his eyes had met hers had not paid much attention to him then.

Once she had understood that Isabel was apparently the buyer, she had been all business with her and he had been left more or less behind, following them and only speaking and smiling when they asked him what he thought.

He hadn't really felt like complaining though, because it had given him the opportunity to observe her while she worked and he had only appreciated the sight even more.

All too soon however, Isabel had been satisfied with her expert opinion and what she had found there and they had been on their way out, and the only thing he had been able to do while leaving was to smile and wink at her, unusually pleased when he had seen her blush in reaction.

After that he had more than once been tempted to go back to her shop with a false excuse, or just ask his sister for the business card she had given her, so he could call her or something, but he had never found the right opportunity, even though from that point on, Elizabeth Parker had never really left his mind.

And then he had seen her again. And again. At first he had believed that he was hallucinating and suddenly seeing her everywhere, even when he was working, his mind conjuring her up before his eyes when it became too much to just think of her and he needed to _see_ her, but a quick check on the passengers' lists had proved that he wasn't going crazy. Elizabeth Parker was on a plane to Hermosillo, Mexico every two or three weeks, sometimes alone, sometimes with Alex Whitman, _the lanky guy_, and he quickly discovered why.

One of the perks of his job was that he had many connections and it hadn't taken him long to learn all there was to know about Elizabeth -'Liz'- Claudia Parker: her full name, her age, her address, what she did for a living, even if he already knew about that, and who she visited in Mexico. Only so far he hadn't done much with that information. He had just not found the way to use it without looking like some kind of stalker or anything alike.

A slight shove on his shoulder brought him out of his musing, and as he looked up to the smiling face of Tessa Harding, one of his colleagues, he nearly groaned out loud. The girl was sweet and all, but she definitely didn't know how to take a hint, no matter how many times he tried to make her understand that he was absolutely not interested.

Like she had so many times before without him even asking, he saw her handing him a hot cup of coffee, and though he thanked her and tried his best to smile back at her, he wondered if she could notice just how forced it was despite his efforts.

The next second he turned back to the multiple screens in front of him and resumed his task, hoping that she would realize that he was in no mood to deal with her now. Which she obviously did, because soon after he heard the door of their small office closing a little too loudly and a soft chuckle resonating in the room.

"Oh, she got it bad for you, Evans!" Jason, one of his other coworkers joked good-naturally, but even when he smiled at him, Max didn't find any humor in the situation.

He didn't like being so cold with her, or with anyone else for that matter, but he knew that it was the only way he could be if he wanted her to give up and stop pursuing him at last.

"Yeah, well… she'll get over it!" Max answered, hoping he was indeed speaking the truth. As far as he was concerned, the sooner she got the message, the better.

"You sure you're not gay?" Jason teased, even if he didn't believe for a second that this could be the reason for Max's constant rejections of Tessa.

"She's not my type, that's all!" Max replied shrugging, wondering if it was really that hard to understand that he wasn't interested. And never would be.

"She could be anyone's type… as long as you know what you're looking for!" Max heard the other man say slyly, but was again concentrating on the many people going and coming through the terminal.

He barely heard what he had to add in fact, until Jason let out a loud whistle, catching back his attention again.

"Now _that_… would definitely be _my_ type… and I wouldn't mind _interrogating_ her for a few hours!" he told Max while pointing a finger at one of the monitors and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Max followed his line of vision and the next second he coughed a mouthful of coffee over his desk at seeing who exactly Jason was referring to.

It couldn't be.

"Oh, so you like girls after all, huh?" he ribbed when he saw Max's reaction, even if he had no way to know how shocked Max was in reality.

It wasn't so much because he was surprised that among all the women who were wandering around the airport he could have precisely chosen Liz when Max himself had been wondering not so long ago when he would see her again, but more because he had not been able to spot her first and earlier himself.

"So? What do you think?" unaware of what was going through Max's head, Jason continued already picturing what he could do to such breathtaking creature if he was given a few minutes, _alone_, with her.

"I think you should start patrolling, you're already late as it is!" Max answered, cleaning his mess and doing his best to hide how affected he presently was.

"Riiight!" the other officer drawled out before getting up and following his 'order', but it didn't stop him from muttering a soft '_fun spoiler_' on his way out.

He should have known that Max wasn't exactly the guy he should have joked with about that.

If he only knew why. At that moment Max couldn't take his eyes off her, so close and yet so far, and a million thoughts were running through his mind.

What was he supposed to do now? Should he just stay there and let another opportunity pass him by? Should he restrain himself once more and act like he wasn't dying with the need to be near her, to touch her, to have her?

Should he keep contenting himself with just watching her from afar every time she came and went through the airport, and continue daydreaming about what wasn't yet but could be if he just dared take that step?

He could, but hadn't this lasted long enough already? He had desired women before, but he didn't think he had ever lusted so much over any of them, or had had so many sexual fantasies concerning them as he did with her. That had to mean something? And maybe then, if he just discovered what it felt to be with her at last, that would be it and he would carry on with his life without having her on his mind almost 24/7.

Besides, considering Jason's reaction to her, if he came back before she was out of the airport, chances were that he would try his luck himself, and Max couldn't take that risk, could he? No, he had to do something!

Coming to a split decision, he reached for the command panel in front of him, and with trembling fingers pushed one of the buttons.

"Jim?" he spoke softly, his eyes on one of the monitors, seeing as the aforementioned man brought his hand to his ear.

"Yeah?" his answer resonated through the room and Max was glad he was alone for now considering what he was about to do.

"The brunette in the line… dark skirt… white shirt…" he said, waiting for the guy to spot her before continuing. "I want you to bring her in… room 3." he ordered after having checked which room was available, and though his voice cracked slightly as he spoke the words and his conscience asked him if he really wanted to do this, he chose to ignore it.

This was it, there was no turning back, he thought as he heard the other man reply with a short but surprised '_sure_', and on quite unsteady legs he moved to meet his fate and finally follow in the steps of his coworkers. At least that was what he hoped.

---

"Yeah… yeah, Maria… we just landed… everything went well… just need to go through security and I'm out." Liz rolled her eyes as the line moved, not even surprised to have already received a phone call from her best friend when she had left her barely a few hours ago.

It always went like this, despite all the cedar oil and other products she could sniff, Maria was a basket case whenever one of her friends traveled around. She did the same with Alex, too, only he knew how to talk to her and make her understand that she didn't need to call him every other minute to make sure he was alright.

Now more than ever she wished she had his skills as well because as much as she loved Maria, the only thing she wanted right now was to get out of there as quickly as it was possible, go home, and soak in a bubble bath for long interminable minutes, and not be nearly interrogated by her best friend.

Unfortunately she knew that this would still take a while anyway considering how slow the security guards were being today apparently. A quick look at the people before her only confirmed her suspicions because if she wasn't mistaken, only two more had passed security since she had started waiting in line and Maria had called her.

"No… no 'Ria, uneventful as usual!" she pursued as her friend asked her if anything interesting had happened during her flight. Just because she had met her husband-to-be on a plane didn't mean that everyone had that luck. "No, I didn't join the… Maria!" she started before realizing that answering that aloud would probably draw the attention of every person around and that was certainly not something she wanted or needed.

Leave it to Maria to ask such questions anyway. Joining the mile-high club wasn't exactly part of her plans right now and probably never would, but Maria had made hers the mission of humiliating her and reminding her of how boring her life could be every chances she got, so it shouldn't surprise her. Well, boring _and_ logically uninteresting of course, since there was no man to wait for her at home.

'_Not having been in a relationship for a while now and not having had sex for nearly a year wasn't normal_' … said the girl who was about to get married and who, she, got it daily.

As far as Liz was concerned there was nothing wrong with that, but trying to explain that to her dear friend who more often than not had her mind in the gutter was something Liz had renounced to. Moreover when she took it upon herself to bring that up almost constantly.

Liz was perfectly happy with her life and considering how bad her last relationship had ended, she was honestly in no hurry to reiterate the experience. The last guy she had been with had been a friend of Alex, and let's just say that as much as she truly loved her friend, his judgment had obviously been clouded when he introduced them, because Kevin Olsen could be many things, but marriage material he had surely not been. Not that she had been thinking that far back then, but still. No, the less commitment she got, she better she was. Now if only Maria could get that, too, she would be the happiest girl in the world.

"Maria! I absolutely don't need to get la-…" Liz hissed into the phone the next second when once more Maria made a comment about her sex life, or more like lack of it, and then she blushed to the roots of her hair when the man just before her turned around as he heard her, having obviously understood what she hadn't said aloud, and looked her up without any shame.

Disgusted she glared at him, resisting the urge to just hit that pig, even if she didn't know how she managed, and then looked the other way and pursued her conversation. Or at least she intended to, but Maria's reaction to her obvious embarrassment made her realize that it was no use even trying. She was evidently on a roll and there would be not stopping her now.

"Okay, look… I love you, but I'm hanging up now… I'll call you later, once I'm back home!" she told her friend, knowing that she would have to put an end to their phone call anyway, since it would soon be her turn to pass through security check.

After having exchanged a few more words with Maria so, Liz hung up and was moving along with everyone else when she saw one of the officers there looking at her strangely, before obviously communicating with someone else. However she didn't pay him much attention since after that he resumed his task and checked the suitcase that was presented to him.

It was only when it was her turn that she realized that she'd better have, because at least then she would have been prepared for what was coming next.

At first there was nothing unusual with the situation, she gave him her passport and answered with a normal no when he asked her if she had anything to declare, then he deposited her carryon on the conveyor belt for the X-Ray check, and she was convinced that that would be the end of it.

Only it wasn't and for reasons she wasn't getting he asked her to step aside, directing her to another desk where he proceeded to open her small suitcase, leaving her wondering what could be wrong with what he had seen so far.

"What's going on?" she demanded, clearly at a loss here, since she didn't understand what could justify a more thorough inspection.

"We'll know in a minute!" he answered all too vaguely, making her frown worriedly. This was actually a first and she really didn't know how to react.

In no time he had gone through all her things, even the more intimate, but if she thought that he would let her be after that, she had obviously been deluding herself once more.

"What will we know?" she asked bewildered, thinking that this was getting crazier by the second, and of course his indifferent attitude was certainly not helping her keeping her cool. "What exactly are you looking for?" she then inquired when he closed her carryon and moved it down from the desk.

"If you would just follow me miss, please!" he demanded instead of answering her, and then moved almost right away, obviously expecting her to do just that.

"What? Why? What's going on?" she reiterated, and as much as she wanted to ignore his command, it wasn't as she could when he was already leaving with her things and another guy stepped beside her, like he was going to escort her wherever it was they were going, willing or not.

None of them was really that talkative and as much as she tried to get more information, their responses were always too elusive to give her any clue.

Under the curious stares of other passengers, they walked through a few corridors before reaching various rooms, quite isolated from the rest of the airport, and Liz's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she realized what type of rooms they were exactly and why she was here so. This was insane, but they obviously planned to 'interrogate' her there, and she wasn't sure she liked this new turn of events. No, actually she _knew_ she didn't like it one bit.

As soon as they entered the room, they asked her to sit down and then proceeded to search her things once more despite her numerous protests, going so far as to take notes of everything they found this time. This was just unbelievable, but what was worse was that despite how many times she tried to make them explain what this was all about, they kept doing like she wasn't even in the room or couldn't care less actually.

Then when they were done, one of them took off with her carryon, leaving her calling after him, while the other just stood there next to the door, like he was suddenly mounting guard and didn't mean to move unless he was forced to, and Liz really considered being the one to do just that. Until she understood that if they were leaving her there without giving her any more explanation, it was probably because they were waiting for someone else. Someone who most likely would have her answers. And someone who she was so going to give a piece of her mind to, and that as soon as they would arrive.

If they ever came, Liz thought when after nearly ten minutes someone had yet to pass that door. At this point Liz was ready to just up and leave, even if she had to scream bloody murder to create a diversion first, or just more simply, kick some precious parts of that damned guard.

However when she was ready to do just that, she heard voices coming from behind the door and instead prepared herself to fight whoever that would be if she had to.

Yes, she would have shown them what she was made of right away… if her breath hadn't gotten stuck in her throat the instant the door opened and she saw who the new officer was.

---

Contrary to what he had thought, it took Max a little longer to reach the interrogation room than what he had predicted. When he had asked Jim to bring Liz in, he hadn't really been thinking about anything else and it was only when he had been ready to leave the office that he had realized that he couldn't very well close it just like that and let the airport without anyone monitoring.

It had taken him a few minutes so to find someone who could cover for him, mostly because he had needed someone who wouldn't ask numerous questions about where he was going, what he was going to do, etc… questions that he wouldn't have known how to answer to.

How could he have justified what he was about to do without lying blatantly to their faces? And telling them the truth was out of question of course, even if no one would have been shocked if they had heard that he was finally about to do as anyone else here.

It wasn't so much that he was ashamed to admit at last that he wasn't so different from all his male colleagues and that when he saw something he really wanted, he was all ready to go after it as well like they had themselves so many times before, but more because he wasn't ready to hear them tell him 'I told you so!' or whatever else they would have to say if they knew. Besides, he didn't think that he would be able to go through with it if anyone knew. He wasn't even sure he would as it was, so with an audience, there was no chance in hell.

His palms were sweating as he finally reached the doorknob and his heart was beating erratically against his ribcage, knowing that the object of many of his fantasies was just behind that door, but conscious that he couldn't postpone the moment any longer, he breathed heavily before eventually stepping in.

The first person he noticed then was Alan, standing there impassible, and when he turned finally to look at the woman he had desired for so long, he nearly wished he had waited some more to face her. He was so not prepared for that.

She was even more beautiful than he remembered her, but it was her eyes that really drew him in. In them, he thought he saw recognition but he couldn't be sure. The next second however it didn't matter, because he was feeling all their power and had to shake his head to avoid getting lost in their depths.

Exchanging a few words with Alan first, he did his best to appear cool and collected, but he wondered if she could see just how nervous he truly was. Then when he realized that he couldn't procrastinate any longer, he decided to address her at last.

If he were honest, he could say that he had no idea how to go about this. He didn't even know how the others did it. Was he supposed to seduce her? To just come out and tell her what he wanted, why she was really here? Or just jump her there, or what?

Kyle had more than once bragged about how easy it was with some sometimes, and he had to wonder if he was never even anxious. He surely was himself but maybe that was only because this was his first time. Well, not his first time per say but… okay, uh… whatever. He wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't start talking first.

"Hi… I'm Max Evans!" he said eventually, extending his hand to her in greetings and expecting her to take it of course.

Only she didn't and for a second he wondered what he was really doing here. She looked stunned, but he couldn't say why exactly she was and what that meant for him.

However stunned was still a mild way to put it as far as Liz was concerned, because of all the men she had been expecting to see come and interrogate her or whatever, this one was certainly the last one she would have thought about. At that moment she was just glad that she had been sitting when he had come in, or else she would have most likely toppled over from the shock.

During a few seconds she thought she was dreaming, but as she saw him talking with the other officer and she observed him, she knew that she wasn't. His hair was longer now, but there was no doubt that it was the same man who had haunted her dreams more times in the last months than she was willing to admit. And that was not a good thing. Not a good thing at all.

She remembered all too well how she had reacted the first time she had seen him that day he had entered her shop. It had been like being struck by lightning and she had almost immediately been drawn by his beauty, even if she had been amazed herself at her reaction. But then she had seen the beautiful blonde that was obviously with him and she had quench her wandering thoughts right away, knowing that even if she had planned to ever talk to such a man, she would never be able to compete with the kind of women he could without a doubt attract.

She had done her best then to act like the professional she was supposed to be and offered to help them like she would have with anyone else, and she had been quite proud of herself when all the while she had managed to resist looking at him when that had actually been the only thing she had really wanted to do.

She had succeeded quite nicely in fact if she said so herself, and she had been convinced that she would just forget about that short encounter, when after one of his comments her new client had asked her to not mind her '_brother_' because it was a well known fact that he had no taste at all, and her interest had been piqued again.

Brother, she didn't think she had ever heard more beautiful word, even if it had actually been too late. The comment had come nearly when they were leaving, but even with that she didn't think she would have had the nerve to do a thing with that knowledge. The more she did actually was to give her business card to his sister with the hope that if he was interested in any way, he would maybe use it himself and call her. She had actually thought that truly possible when he had winked at her on his way out, but he never did and that had been the end of it.

Well, almost since she had thought and dreamt of him still many times after that, but she had never truly believed that she would ever see him again, least of all under such circumstances.

She wasn't sure she was prepared for that though, and so it wasn't surprising then if she didn't even react when he introduced himself.

She blinked at him a couple of times, but then said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Why am I here?" she asked, not realizing how unpleasant she actually sounded until he lowered his hand, and the next second she saw him scratching the side of his neck quite nervously before obviously composing himself again.

"We'll get to that in a…" he started but was almost right away interrupted by his radio going off.

Almost grateful for the reprieve, he answered quickly but then frowned when he heard Jim asking him to join him in another room. Obviously something had happened and they needed him.

"I'm sorry… I need to go… I'll be right back!" he told Liz for all explanation and she felt her previous irritation kicking in again.

After all they had made her wait already, there was no way she would let him leave like that.

Or so she thought, because despite her obvious disapproval, he exited the room as quickly as he had entered it and not long after, 'Alan the straight pole' was with her again.

She just hoped that this would not take long, because she really didn't know how much she would still be able to take without breaking something, she thought as she pulled a pencil out of her purse, the only thing they had let her keep, and twisted her hair on top of her head, securing it there with the piece of wood.

If only she had known. After an hour, she was going half crazy and her patience was really wearing thin. After nearly two, she was ready to tear the whole place down and in no state to listen to anyone, handsome officer or not.

This was driving her insane and she really didn't have more time to waste. God, it was like being in a very bad movie waiting for the good cop and the bad one to come and try to pry the truth out of her. She even wondered if there was someone behind that huge glass in front of her as well, observing her and waiting for her to crack up, but she had no intention to wait to find out.

"Okay, this is just ridiculous!" she said when she just couldn't take it anymore. "What do you guys want with me? I've been here for hours… hours now… and you know what? I'm just fed up with this… so if you're not going to tell me what I'm here for, just fucking let me go!" she pursued, not caring if Mister Alan appreciated the way she talked to him or not.

He didn't even blink however and Liz was actually considering throwing him one of her shoes square in the face in the hope that it would spark some kind of reaction out of him, but once more her plans were cut short.

Behind the door Max was doing his best to listen to what Jim was telling him now, but the only thing he really wanted was to get in there and finally take care of Elizabeth Parker.

These few hours he had spent away from her, yet so close, had actually given him the confidence he had been lacking earlier. While he had been there, working on that other man they had brought in, he had realized that he was here at home. This was his territory and he was the one who had all the cards in hands and therefore he had to use that to his advantage. All facts considered he had no reason to be nervous, she should be, and it was with that thought in mind that he finally stepped into that room for the second time this day.

"This is wrong!" Liz was up and nearly screaming at him before he was even fully inside, and Max could immediately tell that she hadn't appreciated being left in there for so long. Which he could understand completely but he wasn't going to show any compassion for now. Not if he hoped to succeed.

Immediately, he turned to Alan and instructed him out and then closed the door behind him, imprisoning her there, alone, with him.

"What did I get wrong Ms… Parker?" he then answered calmly while taking a look at the card one of the other officers had given him on his way out the first time, like he didn't already know what was her name.

Liz noticed of course, and she couldn't help feeling hurt, thinking that while she clearly did, he didn't even remember her, and that small fact only made her even madder.

"This… I shouldn't be here… you have no _right_ to keep me here against my will!" Liz elaborated, pointing a menacing finger at him, even if she could clearly see that he wasn't the least impressed.

"I have and I am!" Max just said, before pulling a chair and sitting in front of her, the width of the table being the only thing that separated them. "Sit down!" he then added when she just stayed there, looking at him hands on her hips and with an annoyed expression on her face.

It took a few minutes while she kept staring at him quite defiantly, but after a moment she obviously realized she wouldn't get anywhere before he said what he had to her, and she finally complied with an exasperated sigh.

"It's been brought to my attention that you travel quite frequently out of the States." he told her once she was settled, starting all too casually which only seemed to irritate Liz again.

"And?" she uttered, raising an eyebrow at him as if to say, '_what do you care_?'.

"Is there any particular reason?" he asked next, casting a quick but distracted look at all the information his colleagues had gathered so far. At least until he reached the list of her belongings and a particular word caught his eyes.

"None that should concern you!" she rejoined right away, wondering nonetheless what he could have read on that damn sheet that made him smile suddenly like he was very pleased with what he found there.

It was obviously something interesting since he took the time to go through everything written after that and it was interminable seconds, at least to her, before he looked back at her and addressed her again.

"Okay, I'm gonna be blunt here… what's the deal exactly? Is it drugs?" Max questioned after a while when he realized that he would have to start somewhere and at least try to give her something concrete that would justify the fact that he had asked for her to be brought here.

He had honestly not given it too much thought before that, the only thing he had wanted was to find a way to get close to her - and before Jason- and he only realized now that given her temperament, this had actually been the worst scenario he could have come up with. Truth was that he hadn't really taken that into consideration before and hadn't predicted either that he would be called before really starting and unable to come back for hours, but that was surely not helping the matter now. It was no wonder she seemed so pissed, and still, considering what he was accusing her of now, that was most likely only the beginning.

"Are you kidding me?… Is this what it's all about?" Liz nearly laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of the statement.

Yeah, like she would still be working her ass off to make her business thrive if she had the money that being a mule would bring her, or if she was actually a dealer herself.

"Well, your constant trips to Hermosillo have us a little preoccupied, like I'm sure you understand." Max said, trying his best to keep a straight face himself at the thought.

It made no doubt to him that whatever she was doing so frequently in Mexico had nothing to do with anything illegal, but it didn't hurt to make her believe he had some suspicions. The reason for her detention had to be credible at least, if it were absolutely not valid.

Of course, he realized he was playing with fire here and that everything could potentially blow up in his face instead of getting him where he wanted, but if he managed to make her think that this was really serious, maybe then she would beg for his mercy and offer to do anything it took to get out of this tricky situation. And well, he knew exactly what he would ask of her then.

"Actually… I don't!" Liz uttered quite angrily, but Max decided to ignore her death glare and the snort that followed and that clearly stated that that was probably one of the stupidest things she had ever heard.

This was what he did best: interrogating people, asking all kind of questions until the suspects wouldn't be able to tell their right from their left, and though she definitively didn't fit in this category, it didn't mean that he couldn't push her some and do his best to destabilize her.

"How often do you go there?… once, twice a month?" he stood up and pursued like she hadn't even talked, and Liz would clearly have had to be completely deaf to not take notice of the slight accusation in his tone.

"Oh, for heaven's sake… it's Mexico, you know… not freaking Columbia!" she scoffed incredulously, not believing that this could really be happening to her.

Yes, she traveled to Hermosillo at least once a month, maybe some times even more, but she hadn't realized that she was doing anything illegal or that that was reason enough to be all but arrested and treated like she was some delinquent or whatever craziness this man believed.

Man, if Maria could be here and see this, she would certainly laugh herself into fits. Next thing she knew, he would tell her that her best friend was a very well known dealer or drug addict and that they had been keeping tracks on her for a while now.

She was just too glad that this time she hadn't let her convince her to come back with a stock of her famous cedar oils and other aromatherapies, or else she could only imagine what they would have believed they were dealing with.

"Don't take this so lightly, Ms. Parker!" Max reprimanded her, coming closer to her now and sitting at the edge of the table, only inches from her.

He saw her recoiling slightly and this time he couldn't stop the small smile that crept upon his lips. She was acting all tough and all, but he could clearly see that she was not as confident as she wanted to appear. Which suited him just fine, at least this way he could still be in complete control of the situation. Or so he thought.

"Oh, I'm not, believe me…" Liz stated before startling him by meeting his eyes straight on. Boy, what she wouldn't give to wipe that superior air off his face. "This is not even legal, I'm sure… and you can bet your pretty ass that I'm gonna report you… and sue you for that… _this_ is how seriously I'm taking it!" she declared unexpectedly, surprising even herself since she had had no idea what would be coming out of her mouth before it actually did.

It didn't have the effect she had obviously been going for however, since instead of seeing him reconsidering the wisdom of what he was doing here and hearing him apologizing to her, she saw the corner of his mouth lift until a full grin appeared on his lips and that was when she realized exactly what she had told him.

Despite herself, Liz couldn't help the blush that tainted her cheeks at the realization and Max found himself smirking openly at the sight now.

Oh, so she wasn't so indifferent after all, he rejoiced inwardly, barely resisting the urge to check his ass himself or pat himself on the back for having worn those pants instead of the blue ones. He so knew he looked good in them. What? he didn't want to sound too boastful, but he knew a good thing when he saw one and there was no doubt that the womankind appreciated him. _A lot_… so if that could help his case here now, why should he stop himself or feel any shame for it?

He could have probably gone on some more about the subject but was actually pulled out of his self-appreciative trip by her voice again, and from what he could see, contrary to him, she looked anything but happy with herself for having let slip even just that much.

"Is this the only way you can get off? Harassing innocent people?" she accused meanly when she saw his satisfied smile, hoping to hit just where it hurt.

No matter how sinfully gorgeous he could be, he seemed to have an all too evident problem with his ego, and she was more than ready to help him knock it down a notch or two.

God, how much she despised how arrogant she discovered he could be. Besides, why couldn't he just stop looking at her like she was his next meal?… and why in the world was she letting him get to her like this to begin with?

"You're hardly innocent, I'm sure, Liz!" he murmured almost breathlessly and if it weren't already just because of the husky and intimate timbre of his voice, Liz could have definitely swooned with the way he licked his lips as he uttered the words.

She couldn't miss their double meaning either, and knew that he wasn't just talking about the possibility of her not being innocent in this crazy story, and she hated him for being so damned sure of himself and knowing exactly how to turn everything against her. However she guessed that she had only herself to blame for this. After all she was the one giving him all the ammunitions he needed to strike. Still, it didn't stop her from being mighty pissed by that very fact and she reacted consequently.

"It's Elizabeth!… if you can't read, just don't pretend you do!" she snapped, forcing herself to not just reach to him and inflict him some major body harm.

Of course she knew she was being voluntarily confrontational since most of the people she knew or even just met indeed called her Liz and that had never bothered her so far, quite the contrary in fact, but he didn't need to know that and even less to act like they were long time friends or whatever.

"Are you always this nice?" he wondered out loud, clearly not fazed by her hostile attitude or by the way she kept shooting daggers at him.

He liked it in fact. Liked the fact that, even when she was clearly not in her element here, contrary to him, she didn't take his shit without turning a hair and actually stood up to him. And who would have believed that that could actually be such an incredible turn on, huh? Definitely not him, since he usually couldn't stand people who always had a come back for everything even when they were in the wrong, or in no position to argue, but he guessed that there would be a lot of things that he would find himself liking about her, or at least not minding that much, that he wouldn't with others.

"Are you always such an ass… or is this just my lucky day?" she smiled deceptively and countered just as sarcastically, giving as good as she received.

If he thought she was going to stay sitting there and let him talk to her like she was some child, or worse some criminal, he was seriously deluding himself and had something else coming to him.

"Have it your way, but you'll stay just right where you are until you tell me exactly what I want to know!" he told her after crossing his arms in front of him and sighing almost regretfully.

Not because he had expected her to confess to him something that she clearly didn't do or was, he had anticipated as much and had even counted on it, but more because this wasn't exactly the kind of things he had hoped to hear coming out of those luscious lips when he had set his plan into motion.

However that was nothing yet compared to what she said next.

"Okay, you want to _know_ something… what about this?… I had a dog once… his name was Max, as well… and guess what, he was a bastard, too… just like you!" she flung flippantly, forgetting for a moment who she was talking to and how much trouble this could get her in.

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself, but she wouldn't regret them, if only because the face he made at that moment was simply priceless and definitely worth any problem she could have to face in return.

Fortunately, though he was momentarily stunned speechless, getting her into trouble was the last thing Max wanted. The only thought still running through his mind was how much he actually wanted to throw her on that same table and take her right here, right now, and consequences be damned.

"I see, you're quite the little spitfire, Ms. Parker… but believe me, you don't want to know what could happen if you play too much with me!" he warned her, his face dangerously close to hers now, and no matter how much she tried to fight that strange effect he seemed to have on her, his nearness, coupled with the silkiness of his tone sent delicious shivers coursing down her spine.

Nevertheless, it was on the tip of her tongue to ask him why she would want to 'play with him' when she was sure he already did that alright all by himself, but somehow she managed to curb that urge and instead just regarded him with a challenging expression.

"Try me!" she retorted defiantly and crossed her own arms stubbornly over her rather ample bosom, knowing exactly what effect that would have. She however had to wonder how she succeeded in saying as much without her voice even quaking and looking completely detached when her insides where nothing but a mass of quivering flesh at that point.

His smoldering gaze followed her movement and settled on her breasts and she instantly felt the heat radiating throughout her whole body. She could almost feel his touch on her there, caressing her, awaking all of her nerve endings, and for a brief instant she truly believed that she would just self-combust if he didn't make it a reality. The next second though, she shook her head to clear her foggy mind, and berated herself for being so weak.

So what if he oozed sexiness from every damned pore of that hot body and the only thing she wanted was to kiss him senseless? What if just looking at him made her want to jump him, tear his freaking uniform off and have her wicked ways with him?… she would not give in. She would resist him even if it took her last breath and that was actually the last thing she did. Or so she hoped.

"This is not going to help your situation either!" Max informed her rather indifferently, but Liz couldn't miss the darker hue his already amazing amber eyes had taken as he kept observing her, or even less the way he suddenly squirmed on his spot and discreetly tried to adjust himself in his pants.

Oh, yeah… he wanted her, she could clearly see it, but he could just stuff it because he would never have her.

"And what would then?" she found herself asking nonetheless, and almost immediately cringed when she noted just how husky and suggestive she had sounded even to her own ears.

What the _heck_ was wrong with her? Gee, why didn't she just lay back and spread her legs wide for him already, that would certainly not be any way worse than what she had just done. Thankfully though, if he caught up on her tone himself, he didn't decide to act on it, for which she was utterly grateful.

"The truth!" he told her simply, and Liz barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.

The truth, huh? Ah, what a joke! He didn't care about the truth obviously or he would have already let her go. No, he wanted something more and he would probably keep her there until she gave him just that.

"My best friend lives in Hermosillo… I visit her… _often_… is that a crime?" she revealed quite tiredly, even when she knew that he had to know that already. Something told her that he knew way more about her anyway than what he was willing to let on.

"It surely isn't but I'm sure there is more to that, isn't there?… you don't seriously think we'll just believe that's the only reason… I mean if it were for a man maybe, but your best friend?… we're not that stupid!" pining her with a dubious stare even when he knew she was telling the truth, he argued back, while at the same time he tried to fight the incomprehensible jealousy he suddenly felt at the thought of her with any other man.

The feeling shocked him to the very core considering that he had never cared enough about anyone so far to feel even an ounce of jealousy when seeing them with someone else, and yet now it was there, and he couldn't deny it.

More than anything he wanted her to tell him that there was no man in her life for whom she would be ready to travel miles and miles, but at the same time he decided that even if it were the case, he wouldn't let that deter him. She was old enough to make her own decisions and she could always say no to him if he came on to her, right? Even if that was actually the last thing he wanted of course.

"Could have fooled me!" Liz mumbled while looking the other way, and despite his previous darker thoughts, Max couldn't help but smile even though discreetly, when he heard her.

"What was that?" he feigned to not have understood her and had to bite his lip to not laugh out loud when she softly started cursing '_those stupid idiots who thought they knew it all_'.

"I said there's not… so why don't you just leave me alone already." she lied before stabbing him with another one of her apparently famous murderous glares.

And he would have most likely been scared if he hadn't already been thinking about how he could put all that burning temper that seemed to course through her veins to good use. Considering how she was reacting so far and the little he knew about her now, he was sure that she had to be the wild kind of type when it came to sex, and he found it impossibly hard to wait to have confirmation.

"Seriously, Liz…" he started as patiently as he could, only to be stopped by her angry voice.

"Elizabeth!" she spat out once more even if she could admit, at least to herself, that she actually loved how he breathed her diminutive like it was some prayer on his lips. It was enough to make her want to discover how it would sound when it tore from his throat in the throes of passion.

Oh-kay! She seriously needed to get out of there. And make that fast or else there was no saying what would happen here or how embarrassing that would be. He was making her think all kind of crazy thoughts and she couldn't let him trouble her any longer.

"_Elizabeth_!" he amended even more huskily and she cursed him once more for reading her so easily and knowing what to do to affect her. "This would go way quicker if you were just willing to cooperate." he continued softly, wishing nonetheless that she would have nothing else to say to him.

If she didn't, he would just have to keep her there until he would work up the nerve to make her understand what exactly it was he wanted and she would have no other choice but to surrender to him. And believe it, no matter how long it took him to achieve that, surrender she would.

Fortunately, she didn't disappoint him. Quite the opposite in fact, since she involuntarily threw him the line he had been waiting for.

"Well, it's too bad, coz I'm not… not anymore!… I have been _nothing_ but cooperative so far if you ask me and where did that get me?… No-freaking-where… I've stayed here for _hours_… waiting patiently for you to show up and give me some kind of plausible explanation for my being here, which excuse me, you absolutely _didn't_… what you're accusing me of is completely ridiculous and you know it just as much as I do… still, for reasons only understandable to you apparently, you have yet to let me leave… but you know what?… I have had it with you! … So now listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once more… what I do with my free time, where I go, who I see, and how often, is no one business but mine… as for the rest, you've already checked all my luggage… _twice_, may I point out… my purse… _everything_… and you didn't find a damned thing! … which brings us back to square one… that being that I still have nothing to feel guilty about… still nothing to declare… and what's more, still nothing to say to _you_… so why don't you cut the bullshit already, stop wasting my time and let me go!" by the time she finished her diatribe, Liz was breathless, her voice had raised a few good notches, and Max… was completely enthralled.

Her chest rose and fell unsteadily and he could clearly see just how pissed she actually was, but still he didn't think that it was possible for anyone to look more beautiful or hotter. Her nostrils flared from her anger and probably the imposed lack of air, and he couldn't help but wish he was the one leaving her so flustered, the one causing her to fight for breath. Just not for the reasons she was now of course.

"Okay, you don't leave me with much choice here… sit up!" he ordered her at last, knowing that it was now or never.

He wanted her so much he could taste it and he knew that there was no way he would be able to control himself a second longer. He really didn't know how long he had already been there with her, arguing back and forth, but he had reached his limit point now and endured all that was humanly possible to. Now he was convinced that he would simply burst from the inside out if he didn't do something, and fast.

He already suspected that she found him to her liking after all, the few stolen glances she had thrown at him between hateful stares and mean verbal jabs, proving to him that once they were alone she couldn't keep from checking him out more than he could himself, and that was enough to prompt him to act. In a minute or so, he would either become a very happy man, or he would be in big, big trouble and risk losing his job. Nonetheless, he couldn't help thinking that whatever the outcome, it would definitely be worth it.

"W-What?" Liz stuttered dumbfounded when she saw him hovering above her, a determined look in his eyes.

"I said, _sit, up_!" he repeated more firmly and already pulling at her arm to force her to stand up, knowing that if he hoped to go through with this he had to look intimidating and kind of pissed himself, at least at first.

The last thing he wanted was to hurt her in any way of course, but that didn't mean that he couldn't try to impress her a bit to make her believe that she had no choice in the matter, even if had he been thinking clearly, he would have realized that this was most certainly not the best way to go about it.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Liz squeaked the instant he brought her to her feet, and she immediately tried to yank her arm out of his grip, albeit to no avail.

He wasn't hurting her per say, but she had never taken very well being manhandled and she wouldn't start today. That and the fact that even if it was nothing tender, his mere touch was enough to leave her wanting for more and that couldn't be good in any way. The second his hand had closed around her arm, butterflies had started to flutter like crazy in her stomach and her body temperature had skyrocketed like never before and she really didn't know what to make of it. This was no natural reaction to her, never having reacted so strongly to anyone before, therefore she didn't know what to do except lash out at him and try to free herself.

"My job, now turn around!" he stated succinctly before forcing her to face the wall behind them and nudging her legs apart.

He wasn't at all surprised when she resisted him, but that didn't mean that he was going to give up so easily.

There was more to her words than what she wanted to let know, and he couldn't miss the breathy edge her voice had taken. He knew that it had nothing to do with her anger. As much as she was trying to deny or fight it, she wanted him as much as he could want her, and he would do his best to make her embrace the feeling and show her that there was nothing wrong with that.

"What the _hell_ are you going to do now?" Liz cried out, but God help her, she already knew and she wasn't sure she would survive it if she were right.

"What we should have done as soon as you entered here… _frisk you_!… that's the only thing we haven't checked yet, right?" Max drawled out as he let his fingers trail down to her hands and then forced her to place her open palms on the cool surface before her.

"Are you _crazy_?… you have no frigging right to do that… a-a man is not allowed to search a woman… I at least know that, so you're not touching me!" Liz futilely tried to turn around and all but screeched in an attempt to stop him, even when she actually craved his touch more than she could have thought possible.

Just imagining what those large hands could do to her was more than she could take and she instantly felt the burning ache between her legs intensify at the mental images that popped into her mind. She didn't think she had ever wanted anyone so much in her whole life, which was crazy since she absolutely didn't know the first thing about him beside his name, but she would be damned if she let him see that without putting up a fight first.

"You're right… but our two female officers are unfortunately on break as we speak, and you wanted this to be over as soon as possible so I'm afraid I'll have to do!" Max answered hoarsely, his fingers lacing unconsciously yet briefly with hers before he started to run them down her forearms.

His pace was deliberately slow. _Too_ slow in fact for Liz's liking and she already knew that this was going to be pure torture. All the more when his body was only inches from her own and she could feel his heat sipping into hers.

"Oh, _god_!" she moaned out when his muscular chest connected with her back, the contact sending jolts of electricity through her entire system.

"What?" Max asked softly, having a hard time hiding his amusement, which only proved to Liz that he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

"You're… y-you're too close!" Liz gulped and stammered helplessly, her eyes closing and her breath hitching in her throat. Oh, yeah, she was so going to die here.

"Funny, I was thinking I wasn't close enough!… now be a good girl, and spread your legs for me!" he breathed nearly into her ear, making Liz tremble even more when his lower body pressed into her as well.

At that moment he dropped any pretence that this had still anything to do with what his job required, and Liz couldn't have anymore doubt on where this would lead them if she didn't put a stop to it right this instant.

There was absolutely nothing professional anymore about his command, and she had no reason to follow through with it, yet against her better judgment, she found herself obeying him without so much of a protest. The second she did, she realized that she was giving him the go ahead to do what he wished with her, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She was definitely no prude, far from it, and she could say that she had had her share of crazy adventures but nothing like this had ever happened to her. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever even just _imagined_ that it could actually happen.

Here was this Greek Adonis who could probably have his pick of girls without even opening his mouth or putting up much effort, and he was coming on to _her_. And boy, if the delicious hardness stabbing against her backside was any indication, he needed her just as much as she did, and from the size of it, she doubted that she would be left wanting herself if she caved.

What was worse though, was to realize that when she should be scandalized by the whole situation and screaming for someone to come and help her, the only thing she could still think about was how pleasurable the experience could, _would_, be if she just let herself go and willingly surrendered to him.

It was insane, moreover since she had all but promised herself earlier that he wouldn't have her, but now she could admit that she would be a fool to try to fight him any longer and deny her own desires. Which didn't mean of course that she had to make it easy for him and let him realize that she was completely at his mercy, or had actually been the instant he had set foot into this room.

She was strong enough for that. At least that was what she told herself and wanted to believe. Until his hands crept along her sides, leaving goose bumps on their wake, and all rational thoughts she had left flew out the window.

"Are you familiar with that Nip/Tuck show?" he questioned her out of the blue, as his searching fingers made their way up her flat and taut stomach now.

"N-No!" Liz sputtered with a jerky shake of her head, unable to utter more than the simple monosyllabic word in answer.

He flattened his palms against her skin, like he really meant to '_frisk_' her, like he had put it, but none of them could deny just how _non_-innocent the gesture was, and though he was at least kind enough to move them _over_ her shirt, Liz didn't think that it changed anything or made it any easier. She could feel their warmth just the same, burning her skin and leaving their mark for what she was sure would be forever on her flesh.

"You sure?" he insisted, making Liz gasp for breath when he stopped his exploration a mere inches from the swells of her swollen breasts. "I remember once, they showed how they had to operate some girls and take their implants off because that's how they got the drug across the border… is that what you did, too?" he asked her in a barely controlled murmur.

It was really taking all of his willpower to not just forget about this teasing game and do to her all the crazy things he had wanted and thought about doing ever since he had seen her appearing on his monitor hours ago. But still, he was determined to have her coming to him willingly, pleading even if he had to in fact, and he knew that for that he had to look the more confident of the two and show as much self-restrain as he could.

"My b-breasts are absolutely n-not fake… i-if that's what you're insinuating… and I happen to like them just like they a-are… thank you very much!" Liz declared with false bravado, the way she valiantly spoke the words belying the turmoil unfurling inside of her.

The truth was that she wouldn't even be able to repeat herself what she had just said a second earlier, since her brain had most likely turned to mush the instant he had touched her and she was only reacting on pure instinct now.

She wasn't even sure she had really talked or if this was truly happening at all, the only thing she knew was that she felt like she would collapse any second now if he kept touching her that way.

His breath stirred down her neck making her moan out in reaction, but still that was a long way off from the long whimper of pleasure that tore from her chest when she felt his hands finally reach what she was sure had been their destination from the very start and close around her aching mounds.

"I like them, too, believe me!" Max confessed throatily, moaning himself as he caressed them and noticed just how perfectly they fitted in his large hands.

It wasn't enough though, and he knew he wouldn't content himself with just feeling them over her clothes, and so before Liz could react or even just think about stopping him, he tugged on her shirt, delighted when he heard her snap buttons pop up one after the other and he found himself palming her lace-covered breasts at last.

Unconsciously Liz arched into his touch, and it was almost too much for him. She might say otherwise if asked, but her body response was all he needed right now to know that she liked what was happening as much as he did, and the thought left him panting in desire.

Soft keening sounds reached his ears as he kneaded her flesh and as he attached his lips to her neck, he couldn't help rubbing his throbbing length against her, showing her how much he did want her himself.

When he felt her press back into him, Max nearly died however and bit on her tender skin, the light but insistent friction between their bodies being almost more than he could take. And they had only just started, he could only imagine how good it would feel to finally be buried so deep inside of her. He actually nearly came right on the spot at the mere thought.

Liz wouldn't have been very far behind herself if that had been the case, even though if she had been asked hours earlier if she thought that possible, she would have found the notion completely preposterous.

Yet here she was, being fondled by a complete stranger and never in her life had she been so aroused or felt such tremendous pleasure. Her body was on fire, her nipples were hurting from the way they seemed to strain against the fabric of her laced bra and into his hands, and her core had probably never been so ready for anyone as it was for him right now.

She could feel her juices drenching her panties and he had just barely touched her so far, how would she react, what would she feel if he kept on? Much to her utter embarrassment, she was all too ready to discover the answer to those questions and ask him for more, when his sexy voice stopped her from voicing her thoughts out loud and making an even bigger fool out of herself.

"Hmm… they definitely feel real… but I guess I'll have to check some more!" he announced before his fingers deftly pulled at the cups of her bra and came into direct contact with her naked skin.

"Oh, my… S-Stop… you c-can't do this… it's w-wrong…" where she gathered it from she didn't know, but as he started to roll her hard nipples between his fingers, Liz somehow found the strength to protest, albeit weakly, sure that her end would be near if she didn't.

She found it difficult to even breathe and she felt like she was burning up from the inside out, yet no matter what she said, it didn't help any because Max had bigger plans for them and he had no intention to stop when things were going so well. And even less when he knew that they would only get better in a second.

"It's not… and you know you don't really want me to stop… now turn around… I'm not done yet!" he replied confidently, and as much as Liz wanted to deny his words, she knew she couldn't.

He was right of course, she wanted his touch, wanted him, wanted whatever could come out of this and she had more than proved that to him. She could have fought him off, could have pushed him back. She could have just taken her hands off the wall instead of staying in that submissive position he had forced her into, but she had done none of it. Or nothing major at least. Nothing that could have really stopped him. What did that say about her?

"I said turn around, Ms. Parker!" he repeated more forcefully, leaving her with no choice but to comply when he helped her do so by grabbing her by her shoulders and forcing her to finally look at him.

An audible gasp escaped her lips as she met his eyes and recognized the raw desire swirling in them and Max smirked at her reaction. She didn't look scared, or disgusted. She didn't even look merely disturbed by the sight. No, if anything her pupils dilated and her irises darkened to match his and he found himself growing even harder if that was possible.

His hands that had yet to release her, kept massaging her tender flesh, and this time he was the one to swallow audibly when he was granted his first real look of her enticing attributes.

Liz desperately gulped for air as well, finding herself melting under his hungry stare, the way he kept devouring her with his eyes being enough to take her breath away. She didn't dare look down at herself, but she could only imagine the picture she presented: chest heaving, breasts spilling from the cups of her bra, nipples hard and begging. It was no wonder he looked ready to pounce on her any second now even if he seemed to find it in him to control himself.

"So beautiful!" he moaned out, his thumbs rolling the distended peaks around while the rest of his fingers continued studying the soft roundness of her breasts.

It wasn't until he pinched them ever so slightly, that Liz snapped out of the spell he had obviously cast on her and tried to push him away in a last effort to gain back some control over the situation.

"What… what a-are you doing to me?" she queried emotionally, still shocked herself to have let him go this far. This was so not like her, she couldn't even recognize herself anymore.

"Nothing you don't want obviously!" Max replied slyly, his hands gripping hers when she tried to make him loosen his hold on her.

She instantly fought back, piercing him with an icy glare for his smug retort, but he pinned her arms high above her head the next second and she could only gasp as he used her surprise to press his body harder into hers. Any protest she could have made then died on her lips when his mouth crashed unexpectedly on hers, effectively silencing her.

He kissed her roughly, like he was trying to dominate her, to show her who was the boss here, and despite how much she hated herself for that, Liz was unable to resist him, almost forgetting right away about her previous indignation.

The second his tongue slipped past her slightly parted lips and came to stroke hers, she all but melted into his arms and kissed him back with as much eagerness, if not more.

She had heard about fireworks exploding in your head when kissing a man before, had listened to her best friend rave about how your heart could soar into your chest and your blood boil in your veins by the sheer contact, but never in her life had she experienced it herself or even come close to it.

Until now. Until this man she had not known a few hours ago. This man who had done nothing but infuriate her since he had arrived, and yet she couldn't contest the things he did to her.

"God, Liz!" Max breathed out as he tore his mouth from hers when the need for air became vital for both of them.

Her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen Liz couldn't do much more but look at him, panting and trying to bring her heart rate back to normal, but she quickly forgot about any hope of succeeding when Max dove on one of her breasts and drew one rosy bud into his eager mouth.

His tongue started an endless torture on her, twirling, flicking, licking restlessly, and more than once Liz felt herself close to falling over the edge with that simple stimulation, but when she was convinced her release was just within her reach, she found herself face first against the wall again and instead of crying out in pleasure, she whined in frustration.

Max chuckled softly behind her, obviously proud of himself and Liz cursed his name colorfully for being such an inconsiderate _bastard_, but it only seemed to turn him on even more.

"You've got such a beautiful mouth, Elizabeth… I can't wait to put it to use…" he growled, leaving no doubt about how exactly he would like to see her use it when he ground himself into the small of her back, and Liz groaned croakily herself at the visual and the things it did to her. "But not now… no, now I have to search some more." he cut through the vivid images that were already clouding her mind and suited the action to the word by bunching her short skirt up to her waist.

Max swore audibly himself when he caressed her behind and found only skin there and he didn't need to look down to know that she was wearing a very small thong. He had been wondering before what she could be hiding under her skirt, but even with that he felt himself pulsing almost painfully into the tightness of his pants at realizing that all this time she had been sitting in front of him with the tiniest thing on.

Ever so slowly, his fingers crept upon her sides, barely stroking her hipbone, taking their time to finally sneak under the lace of her thong, but even knowing what he was going to find out there at last, nothing could have stopped the animal-like growl he emitted when they actually didn't encounter the slightest trace of hair.

"You shave?" he asked, though the words were more an observation than a real question. God, he couldn't wait to see it up close and personal and bury his face into her core now that he knew that.

"Surprised?" she retorted almost breathless, berating herself when her own voice reached her ears. It was supposed to come out quite sarcastically, but instead of that the soft utterance ended up in a moan when he unexpectedly ran his fingers down her smooth slit and then probed her entrance with one of them.

"Pleased!" he corrected, licking her earlobe as he spoke and making Liz shiver in reaction. "And you're so wet!" he expelled approvingly, the hoarse edge in his voice proving her just how crazy finding her so ready for him was driving him. He could take her right here and now and she would welcome him into her warmth without much effort on his part, and they both knew it.

"P-Pleased?" she panted thickly, even when she already knew the answer. If he wasn't, she didn't know what it was that was poking her ass and pulsing against her skin.

"Not utterly surprised!" he murmured silkily, and quite smugly in fact, like he had not been expecting anything else considering what he had been doing to her.

Liz was ready to ask him if he was always so arrogant, when he sucked on her neck and thrust two fingers into her burning center and the next second she couldn't remember why she even cared. He could be arrogant all he wanted, as long as he didn't stop what he was doing right now.

Like he could somehow read her thoughts and knew exactly what she needed, he pumped his fingers steadily, in and out of her, the fire in his own loins intensifying the more she voiced her pleasure.

Her head lolled back and came to rest on his shoulder, exposing more of her to him and as she gave him free access to the soft and tempting skin of her neck, he nibbled at her, sucking her flesh gently, until it made her lose all lucid thoughts.

The combination of his long digits sliding in and out of her warm and moist passage and his lips on her made her delirious, and she mumbled incoherently, not being aware herself of what she was saying. She didn't make much sense probably anyway, and what was more, she couldn't care less.

"Do you want me to make you come, Liz?" Max demanded, his tongue now trailing down her shoulder blade and going as far as it could with her shirt on the way.

"M-Max!" Liz panted feebly, the way he started teasing her clit with his thumb now driving her wild. She was oh, so close, but she could clearly sense that he was doing his best to prolong his sweet torture.

"Do you?" he insisted gruffly, stilling his fingers momentarily and making Liz all but sob in protest.

He was so ready to explode himself, it was a wonder he was still able to stand or just support her considering the way she leant boneless against him, but he wanted to hear her say it too much to let go just yet.

"Y-Yes!" Liz choked out in a strangled grunt, her body tensing in preparation as he picked up where he had left and started driving his fingers back into her hot core.

All too eager to please her and give them what they both wanted, he thrust harder, his motions increasing and slowing in accordance with her whimpers of pleasure, and soon he had her close to the brink again.

Liz prayed with all her might that he wouldn't leave her high and dry once more, but when his other hand started to mold her breast and pinch her stiff nipple, she almost cried in relief and gratitude as she understood that he wouldn't be so cruel this time.

A few more strokes, an added and intense pressure of his thumb on her clit, and the constant fondling of her bosom was all Liz finally needed to reach her peak and stumble over the edge.

She arched completely into his arms, purring in absolute bliss, breathy gasps spilling from her lips, and Max was sure that there couldn't be any better feeling in the world or more delicious sound. He had seen and heard many women fall apart in his arms but never before had it come close to this. And strangely enough, never before had it meant so much either, even if he couldn't understand what it was about Elizabeth Parker that made him want to spend the rest of his life doing his best to pleasure her just so he could feel this way again.

More gently now, he continued to work his fingers in and out of her while dropping tender and soothing kisses along the back of her neck, until she eventually calmed down, and that even when it was killing him softly to resist and not make her his already.

Liz for herself, felt like she was floating on a cloud and she couldn't even remember having ever felt better than at that instant, or actually having come this hard before. Once she came down from her high however, she felt slightly embarrassed and was afraid to turn around, but if he sensed her discomfort, Max chose to ignore it for now.

As slowly as he could, he turned her to him, his lips caressing hers briefly the instant she was face to him, and as he pulled away she met his clouded gaze with one full of passion.

"I need you!" he breathed out simply, frankly, his forehead touching hers, and then gently cradled the side of her face before capturing her lips once more.

He didn't give her any opportunity to answer, but he wouldn't have needed to hear what she had to say. It was more than clear by the way she sucked his tongue into her mouth when it caressed her and the way she automatically and naturally wrapped her legs around his waist when he urged her to, that they were on the same page and she needed him as much as he did.

Pinned against the wall, Liz couldn't help groaning loudly when she felt him rubbing his engorged sex against her heated center, the friction being almost unbearable now that there was nothing between them but the fabric of his pants and the thin lace of her thong.

When he couldn't take it anymore, Max cupped her behind and in one fluid motion, moved them to the table a few feet away, where he proceeded to carefully lay Liz down.

Unable to let go of him just yet though, she clung to him, her mouth desperately seeking his when he would have stopped kissing her and she relished in the low guttural sounds that erupted from his throat when she nipped hungrily at his bottom lip, taking him with her and leaving him with no choice but to follow her and lie down on her.

Leaving her with free reign for now, Max didn't even protest when her biting actions became slightly more painful, and even when he knew she would most likely leave him bruised, he couldn't bring himself to really mind. She could bite him to the blood if that was what she wanted, as long as she didn't stop being so responsive to him and to his touch.

As her hands worked frantically at the buckle of his belt, one of his wandered down her side and drifted under her skirt, only stopping when it found her soaked undergarments again then pushed them aside, and the next second his probing fingers were titillating her cleft once more, much to both their delight.

Max was sure that she was even wetter than she had been a few minutes ago, and as much as he was almost literally dying with the need to bury himself inside her satiny depths, he knew there was no way he would go on without tasting her first.

"Max?" Liz gasped questioningly when he not only withdrew his fingers but at the same time pulled himself completely off her.

She had managed to snap open his pants button and was successfully bringing his zipper down, revealing more and more of him to her, and she didn't understand why he was putting some distance between them now, unless he meant to help her and get rid of his trousers.

"There's something I need to do first!" he clarified when he saw the quizzical expression on her beautiful face.

"What now?" Liz queried in an impatient huff, and if he didn't know better Max would have thought that she was getting a little irritated and would probably hurt him if he didn't stop postponing the moment.

"I'm thirsty!" he offered for all explanation and nearly laughed aloud as he could clearly see that she didn't get his drift right away.

"Thirsty?… _oooh_…" she repeated dumbfounded, wondering if he was going to leave her here alone and go get himself some refreshment. Like now would be the time. Absolutely not! But then he hooked his fingers on the sides of her thong and she ended up moaning when she caught the gesture and eventually understood his intentions.

When he had it off, he placed her feet at the edge of the table and then cradled her hips to make her slide forward and position her just where he wanted her.

Liz felt slightly self-conscious at first and couldn't help blushing profusely at realizing how this left her open and waiting before him, but when she would have closed her thighs reflexively, he stopped her from doing so and the blazing look he gave her made her forget about any lingering feeling of doubt or embarrassment she could have had. Though she didn't know him, she somehow intuitively sensed that no matter how much he could want this, he would stop immediately if this became really too much for her, and she knew that his only aim would be to bring her as much pleasure and satisfaction as he could receive himself.

When he felt her relaxing some, Max dropped to his knees and the first look of her almost completely naked before his eyes was all it took for him to become thoroughly enamored with the sight. Never in his life had he seen anything more gorgeous, anything sexier than this woman, high heels still on, thighs spread wide and center dripping with desire.

He inhaled sharply, getting drunk off her scent almost right away, but though there was certainly nothing he wanted more than diving right in, he knew that he would probably not last much longer himself and cream his pants if he did.

Instead so, he took a moment to drink her in, and he couldn't help but smile when he took in the small lines of her tan, the sight confirming what he had already more or less guessed: that she wasn't exactly shy when it came to expose that sweet but perfect body of hers, and that she most likely sunbathed with the skimpiest bikini she could have purchased on.

His thumbs then traced her nether lips, opening her to him even more, and he beamed satisfactorily when he saw Liz's hands come to grip at the edge of the table.

"You know, more often than not, the easiest way is to hide the drug where no one would think about looking… Do you think I could find something here?" he whispered out, licking her slit from bottom to top as soon as the words were out, and he couldn't help but groan appreciatively himself when he was rewarded with his first sample of her essence.

She tasted like honey with a hint of spice and he already could predict that he would become completely addicted to the sweet tang.

"Tell me, Liz… do I have to look for evidence here, too? … or is it just a waste of time?" he asked her then, his own voice hoarse with need.

He hoped with all his might that she would react the way he wanted her to, but considering the fact that he had her all hot and bothered, he doubted that she would tell him to get lost now and leave her alone.

"Oooh… just…" Liz struggled for breath, wanting nothing more than for him to stop teasing her, but something told her that that would be too easy and that he would keep torturing her -and enjoying it- until she would say the words. And as much as she wanted to keep some shred of dignity, she knew it was no use even trying. "Do it… j-just do it… _please_!" she begged almost whiningly, convinced that she wouldn't survive if he didn't let her feel his mouth on her already.

Still, as much as she thought she was prepared for the contact, she was clearly not, and so the instant he stabbed his tongue into her opening, Liz nearly bowed off the table. It was probably only because Max was holding her thighs wide apart for his exploration and somehow anchoring her down in fact, that she didn't completely fall off the wooden surface.

His grunts of satisfaction rivaled hers, but none of them cared about just how loud they were being. If anyone was to enter at that moment, they would probably not even notice them anyway, so focused they were on each other and what they were doing. Fortunately though, Max knew that it couldn't happen, he had made sure of that earlier, so she could cry as much as she wanted, no one would come and disturb them.

Truth be told, Liz didn't even think about that possibility anyway, so far gone she already was. She had had oral sex before, even if the occasions had been scarce, but the things _this_ man could do with his tongue, with his mouth, were simply incredible and that was the only thing she could concentrate on. She couldn't help wondering though if he had used a lot of practice before or if he was just naturally gifted. Somehow she really hoped it was the latter, because even if she wouldn't be able to explain where it was suddenly coming from, the thought of him going down on anyone else was somewhat disturbing, and what was even worse, all too upsetting for her liking.

Refusing to let that spoil the moment however, she refocused all her thoughts on the amazing pleasure that rippled through her entire being instead, and she just knew that it wouldn't take long for him to achieve what was apparently his goal. If he wanted her to come completely apart, he would soon be satisfied.

Max was in a world of bliss of his own, the more juices he collected, the more he wanted and needed. Like he had already suspected, he just couldn't get enough of her, of her scent, of her taste. His name was a constant whisper on her lips, and it was simply driving him out of his mind, but there was nothing he wished more than for her to never stop. She was writhing under his delicate touch, begging him for more, and he was all too eager to grant her her wishes.

The slurping sounds filling the room as he literally devoured her were doing as much to excite her as the blissful fluttering of his expert mouth on her, but it was when he flattened his tongue and trailed it erotically up to her clit that Liz was convinced she would just come to pieces and faint in contentment.

Of its own volition one of her hands traveled down to where he was and her fingers threaded through his thick hair, holding him down there, like she was afraid he would stop before finishing her off and she was trying to prevent that.

Max hadn't even thought about it though, so worked up he was himself, knowing that he was only a few licks away from making her melt under the teasing assault of his tongue being the only thing he could still think about.

Mercilessly, he flicked it against the swollen and erected bundle of nerves, then sucked the small nub into his greedy mouth, her husky gasps of rapture leaving little doubt about how much she was enjoying what he was doing to her and spurring him on.

The pressure of her hand on his skull increased the more he concentrated on her sensitive clit, and when he slid two fingers into her tightness, Max truly believed she would just tear his hair off.

His digits plunged in and out of her drenched passage, the soft sloshing sounds they made the sure proof of how turned on and ready she was, and Liz would have probably died of embarrassment right there, right then, if she hadn't been so close to falling apart first.

Her breath was coming out in shallow pants, her stomach was tightening in anticipation, and when Max pushed another finger in while still laving her clit, she came undone, sobbing his name in release.

Max felt her trembling under his hands, and he almost lost it himself when she gushed over his lapping tongue. On and on he kept licking at her entrance, collecting all the evidence of her surrender, until Liz had to nearly push him off her when it became too much for her.

"Definitely good quality!" she heard him whisper almost inaudibly from where he still was between her spread legs, and she had to wonder how he could still feel like playing with her like that after this.

Ever so slowly he trailed his tongue up her chest, only stopping to gratify her aching nipples with a quick but sensual flick, and then he was at face-level with her again, and she groaned deeply when his mouth met hers in a sex-flavored kiss.

His tongue mated with hers, making her taste herself, knowing exactly what it was doing to her, but it was the feel of him stroking her moist and burning core with his boxers-covered hardness that really threatened to drive her crazy and make her lose her mind.

"And you got me completely hooked!" he drawled out breathlessly when they parted briefly, the feel of her wetness soaking through the thin fabric of his underpants nearly killing him on the spot.

Unable to stop herself, Liz rocked against him, making him growl in need as well, and when the wait proved to be too much for her, she sneaked a hand between their bodies and closed it around him at last.

They both gasped at the first contact, Liz because she was discovering that he was even more impressive in length and girth than he felt, and Max for reasons all too evident. His mouth left hers with a soft cry and Liz would have been scared by the fiery look she received in return if she hadn't been too far gone to mind.

Joining hers, his own fingers stopped her abruptly, Max knowing perfectly well that he wouldn't last if he let her keep going, and the next second Liz all but cried in surprise when he forced her to roll on her stomach.

Her feet had barely touched the floor that he was already pressing into her from behind, but it was the sight of their bodies molding into each other's that was really Liz's undoing. In front of her the huge glass reflected their images and Liz couldn't help admiring just how well they complimented each other. She couldn't not blush at her appearance though, seeing her breasts still jutting from the cups of her bra, her cheeks flushed from excitation and the few tendrils of hair that had escaped the confines of her already messy bun and that now framed her face.

"I guess you were telling the truth after all… but I should probably 'probe' some more… just to be sure." Max whispered into her ear, shamelessly rubbing against her, and Liz groaned as she already pictured mentally what he would use this time to '_probe_' for more evidence.

"C-Can anyone see us?" she somehow had the presence of mind to ask, afraid she was putting a show for the whole unit. Yet she was so keyed up by now and wanted him so much that she wasn't sure she would be able to stop anyway if he told her that half the airport was indeed there and watching them.

"No, don't worry… there's nothing behind that glass." their eyes met through it and he quickly reassured her.

He had cut the camera off before entering, which was the only way that anyone could see what was happening inside that room now, and ever since they had started using it, the adjoining room had become a storage space, so she had nothing to fear.

The next instant anyway Liz saw him pulling her shirt down to her elbows, baring her even more to his scorching gaze, and she quickly forgot about what she had been thinking.

He then trailed a path of hot wet kisses down the column of her neck and she closed her eyes and sighed, savoring the amazing feeling.

The soft breathy sound became a guttural moan however when she eventually noticed him sliding his boxers down, and though she couldn't see his erection, she definitely felt it.

The first brush of his hot naked flesh along her drenched opening nearly sent her flying, and it took all she had to not just push into him and force him to take her already. But Max had obviously other plans and once more managed to leave her very frustrated.

The blunt tip of his hardened sex teased her entrance, but he didn't let himself go any further. Taking himself into hand, he coated his throbbing member with her juices and grunted right along with her at the sensation.

"M-Max…" Liz panted, writhing brazenly against him. At this point she was past being ashamed and the only thing she wanted was to feel him stretch her insides and make her see stars already.

"Do you want me, Elizabeth?" he demanded huskily, wondering himself how he still managed to control himself.

"Please!" Liz sobbed, not really answering his question, but it wasn't as if Max couldn't clearly see or feel how much she indeed did, even without her voicing it aloud.

"I want to hear you say it, Liz!" he insisted nonetheless, easing barely an inch inside of her, then pulling out of her before she could take more of him.

Maybe it was because he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't regret this afterwards or try to ruin his carrier or whatever, even if he doubted that she would be that type of person, or maybe it was just because he liked the sound of her voice when she begged, but he couldn't help himself.

"Yes… Max… yes!" Liz caved all too soon and all but cried, wanting him like she had never wanted anyone before, even if she wished she didn't have to admit that much to him.

"So do I… but we might have a problem!" he told her, still keeping with his torturous moves along her cleft.

"Why? W-What?" Liz croaked out, not caring how desperate she was sounding now. He had gotten this far, she would be damned if she let him stop now.

"It's too bad… I don't have any protection." he explained, but by the small smirk teasing his lips, Liz knew exactly what he was doing.

They had checked her purse before, and so she was sure that he already knew that she had protection herself. In fact now that she thought of it, she was convinced that this was why he had been smiling earlier when going through that card. This was the final test for her, if she pointed that out to him, if she gave it to him immediately, it would be the last sign of submission on her part and he would be sure of how much she wanted to be taken.

"I'm on the pill!" she retorted instead of doing or telling him what she knew he expected, but then she whimpered softly when he withdrew slightly from her at her apparently unsatisfying answer.

"Now Liz, you know better than that I'm sure… what about that old 'no latex, no sex' policy?" Max countered, his tongue licking its way up her spine until he was purring into her ear again and wreaking havoc on Liz's whole body.

Damn him for what he could do to her.

"I'm tested!" she threw back, meeting his cocky gaze with a determined one, until his fingers came to torment again the sharp and almost painful points her nipples had become and her head lolled down as she gasped in rapture.

"Not good enough, baby!" he grunted, pressing the head of his hard shaft against her clit, and he smiled when Liz immediately started to undulate along his length.

She didn't last very long though, and soon after, when she just couldn't take it anymore, she reached for her purse, intending to give him what he had apparently been waiting for.

This was all Maria's fault, she thought, after all she was the one to tell her that she should always be prepared and that she couldn't leave this responsibility to men, and though that was most certainly true, at this moment Liz didn't know if she should hug her friend the next time she would see her, or just kill her.

"Here you have your protection!" she nearly growled, once she had the condom she carried with her out, and she didn't even need to look back at Max to know that he was very proud of himself. "Now fuck me!" she all but ordered him, not giving him any opportunity to come back with one of his smug remarks, and Max would have been shocked if he wasn't actually so turned on by her words and her unexpected boldness.

Liz herself had no idea where that had come from exactly because she clearly didn't remember having ever used such a language with a man before, but damn if it didn't feel good to be the one having the upper hand for once.

It was that anyway, or getting out of there feeling very unsatisfied, and so as much as she had actually been tempted to tell him to go fuck himself instead, since he obviously liked himself so much anyway, she knew she couldn't. Her frustrated body wouldn't let her. It needed him too much.

Well, at least she thought she had the upper hand, until Max leant forward to reach for the condom she still had in hand, and in one fluid move, buried himself to the hilt into her tight core. Liz gasped audibly at the sudden but oh, so, sweet and awaited intrusion, but that was nothing yet compared to the loud and hoarse groan that bounced off the walls the instant Max felt her warmth surrounding him completely. If he hadn't recognized his own voice, he would have probably never believed himself that he had actually been the one emitting that cry.

"I'm tested, too… but you never know… and I wouldn't want to make a mess!" he somehow found the strength to tell her what he had wanted to say seconds ago, but it didn't stop him from sliding ever so slowly in and out of her before he tore the foil wrapping off and withdrew completely off her to roll the condom over his erected length.

Liz whined softly at the loss and pushed back into him almost right away, and Max's ego swelled even more at realizing how she couldn't wait to feel him inside of her again.

"If you really want me that much, Liz… why don't _you_ fuck me?" he breathed out tauntingly then, positioning the tip of his proud member at her slick opening once he was done.

Yet as much as he was prepared to feel her take him back and welcome him into her creamy depths again, Max really thought he would just die when the second his words were out, Liz impaled herself on him, sheathing him into her tight walls in one smooth move.

Through the glass she saw as he threw his head back and his lips parted in a silent moan, but soon her eyes closed in bliss as she let herself feel the whole power of having him so deep inside of her. She didn't know if it was just because it had been so long since she had made love but he filled her so thoroughly, so perfectly, it truly felt as if she had never really been complete until she had had him buried inside her depths.

Caught up in the feeling, they both stilled momentarily, trembling in the aftermath of that first real and prolonged contact, until Max noticed how inordinately quiet Liz had grown and wondered if she hadn't hurt herself with that quick move.

"You okay?" he whispered out gently, Liz's heart skipping a beat at the true concern she discerned in his tone, yet she wasn't able to do much more but nod wordlessly in answer.

"You don't want us to stop, do you?" he demanded then, nuzzling her neck tenderly, and for once Liz didn't notice any trace of his usual arrogance in his words.

He wasn't teasing her this time, or trying to see her react only to deny her afterwards. She took them for what they were, and knew that it was a sincere question and that he would probably stop right away if she were to tell him she wanted him to. Only she didn't plan to do such thing.

A barely audible '_no_' passed her lips, and soon after Max's own eyes all but rolled to the back of his head when ever so slowly she started to roll her hips into his, showing him how much she indeed wanted them to pursue this.

The sensation was exquisite and no matter how many times he could have had sex before, Max couldn't help thinking that it couldn't compare to this, even if they had just gotten started. Maybe it was because he had been fantasizing about this, about her for a while now and he was finally making all his dreams come true, or maybe it was just because she was so incredibly tight, he didn't know, but this didn't feel like anything he had ever felt or experienced before.

At first, he was all for letting her '_fuck him_' like he had so crudely suggested, but despite himself his own hips started to follow her moves, making pleasure course through both their systems, and soon that was the only thing that registered in their minds.

They started slow, getting used to each other, until they both needed more, Liz propping herself on her forearms to give herself more leverage, and Max withdrawing almost completely out of her, only to plunge right back, repeating the process until they found a nice rhythm.

"You feel so damn good!" he croaked out, driving in and out of her while leaving a trail of hot moist kisses along the underside of her jaw line, causing Liz to push even harder into him.

His front molded around her back and at that moment Max wanted nothing more than to feel her skin to skin, even when he knew well that they unfortunately didn't have that luxury. Not here anyway. But maybe next time… if there was a next time of course.

"You, too… d-don't stop!" Liz purred breathlessly, her body humming with sexual energy, every nerve ending alive and tingling.

She felt out of control, sexier than she had ever been, and she would gladly spend the rest of her life attached to him if she was given the opportunity. Unrealistic she knew, but one could always dream. This was better than any fantasy she could have had and she never wanted it to stop.

"Don't worry… I w-won't…" Max murmured back, one of his hands caressing her naked skin, till it reached her chin and gently turned her head to him.

Before Liz could even react, his lips slanted over hers again, his tongue plundering her mouth, matching the moves and rhythm of his lower body and swallowing her throaty moans.

Spurred on by her receptiveness, he pumped into her in earnest, and he was oddly thrilled and excited when he discovered that beside being a moaner, she could also be a screamer.

He didn't think there was anything that could turn on a man more than a woman who wasn't afraid or ashamed to voice out loud how good they were making her feel, and he was certainly no different. Her gasps and groans simply drove him out of his mind, making him want to bring her to her release as soon as possible and hear her cry in complete bliss like never before.

"Max… I-I need… I…" Liz begged, meeting him stroke for stroke, even when his weight on her restrained her some.

"What, baby?… what do you need?" Max demanded, his lips brushing over her heated skin, kissing everywhere they could.

"M-More… I… " she breathed out helplessly, writhing against him even more than she had so far, and yet it still seemed to not be enough.

"More?" Max repeated through gritted teeth, before hooking a hand under one of her knees and bringing it to the table, the action opening her even more to him, much to both their pleasure. "Like this?" he asked her, his fingers dancing down her inner thigh and stopping only when they encountered her slick opening and the engorged nub protruding from its hood at its apex, waiting there for him to take care of it.

"Y-Yes… oh, Maax!" Liz moaned out, her hand closing over the one that was resting against the table near hers and nearly hurting Max.

Her head dropped forward, her forehead nearly touching the wooden surface, and she had to bite her bottom lip practically to the blood to not scream out her pleasure again and alert the whole town of what was going on there.

"Come for me!… " he panted out, the fingers that teased her clit eliciting breathy grunts that only made him want to feel her come apart even more. " Come on… come for me, beautiful!" he coaxed her huskily, the spasming of her already tight walls around his sex making it almost impossible to not precede her.

"P-Please… M-Max…" she cried out, not even knowing what she was pleading for anymore. She honestly didn't know herself what more she needed at this point. Her release felt so close and yet so out of reach at the same time, and she was almost hurting with the need to climax.

"Shh… shh… just let go!" Max murmured, thrusting even harder into her, faster, understanding her distress.

He grimaced slightly when he felt himself swell even more inside of her, but even knowing how close he was to reach his end himself, he refused to let go just yet. Not without her.

His hand tightened around hers, his deft fingers continued to work their magic on her small bundle of nerves, Liz's cries of rapture only increasing at the fabulous sensation, but it was when he fastened his mouth on the soft pulsing point of her neck that he felt her go wild.

Her hips bucked into his, her tightness welcoming him deeper than he had ever gone still a couple of times, and then with a sharp whimper of intense pleasure, she convulsed around him, crying his name as he finally brought her to ecstasy.

Almost lying completely on top of her at this point, Max shuddered himself, panting her own name in return, the last few contractions of her throbbing moist core eventually coaxing the release he had so valiantly been fighting, out of him.

Feeling him emptying himself inside of her, even with the thin barrier of the latex made Liz quiver all over again, and she gasped for air in the aftermath of such tremendous pleasure.

Long minutes afterwards, even when the sensations had almost completely died down, they were still unable to move a muscle or fully let go of each other's warmth. Max's head still rested against her shoulder, his breathing was still somewhat uneven, but he had never felt better in his whole life.

Fingers were still caressing, touching and soothing burning skin, and they could have stayed there, just like that for a while, if reality hadn't crashed on them in the most unexpected way, leaving them with no choice but to face it.

The rattling sound of someone trying to force the door open startled them both, but during a few seconds they just stared at it in silent dread.

Then a groaned '_what the hell…_' floated to their ears and Max immediately recognized the annoying voice, the muttered curse finally completely breaking the spell of the moment.

Valenti! Why wasn't he even surprised? Only him could have such a bad timing.

"Evans? Is that you in there?… Why the fuck did you close the door?" Kyle all but yelled through the wooden material, still insisting stubbornly on the doorknob.

It never even occurred to him that Max could actually be doing what he had shamelessly done himself so many times before. After all, that had never happened before, they all knew it, so he had no reason to think that today would be any different or that he was actually interrupting anything.

For all Kyle knew, Max could only have been taking his break and this room had been the quieter place he had found to do so. It wouldn't be the first time and certainly not the last. No, imagining that Max could have experienced the most mind blowing sex of his life in there was definitely the furthest thing from his yet corrupted mind.

"Kyle… it's okay, I get it!" Max growled, sure that the other man would just tear the door down if he didn't stop.

Reluctantly, he eased himself out of Liz, groaning softly at the loss of her warmth, and then discarded the used condom before getting rid of it. If she minded herself, he thought, Liz definitively didn't show it though, and Max couldn't help wondering what she could be thinking now.

"Are you done yet? We're bringing two guys in and we need this room!" he heard Kyle ask him and though he seemed quite irritated, Max couldn't pay much attention to him at that instant.

"Yeah… yeah… I'm coming out, just give me a minute!" he just yelled back as he quickly pulled his boxers and pants up and fastened his belt, but his eyes remained strained on Liz.

He saw her nibble at her bottom lip while she apparently tried to see where he had sent her thong, and when she spotted it, it was obvious to him that she couldn't be quick enough to pick it up.

He really wished he could have a few more instants with her, that they didn't have to rush things like this now and hurry out of the room when they were barely done, but that was apparently compromised now.

Despite what he had thought earlier, having had her didn't make him want her any less now, and at that moment, more than anything Max wanted to ask her if she was alright, how she was feeling after what they had just done, where did that leave them -if it left them anywhere of course- maybe even if there was a chance he could see her again, but something told him that whatever he could tell her would probably not be welcome.

It was as if the sexy woman that had been screaming his name in wild abandonment a few minutes ago had completely closed off and reverted into some little girl who couldn't understand what was going on here, what she had done with this man she didn't even know and _how_ she could have done it, and Max had absolutely no idea how to deal with her now.

He noticed how her fingers shook as she pulled her panties back on and then tried to readjust her clothes as best as she could, and it took all he had inside to not just reach out to her and help her, or at least just try to find something to calm her some down.

An awkward silence stretched between them, none of them knowing how to act or what to say to cut through the sudden tension they both could feel, and in the end Liz just decided that she better get out of there before it made matters worse.

Even if she couldn't really understand why, now that it was over and she saw how he was reacting himself, part of her sincerely felt like crying, and the last thing she wanted was for him to witness her breaking down if it really had to happen.

She couldn't even say that she regretted what had transpired between them, because that would definitely be hypocritical on her part considering the fact that she had been more than a willing participant and how much she had indeed enjoyed it, but it didn't change the fact that now that it was all over she felt kind of empty inside and worse than she had ever felt until then.

Now that she had given in and that he had gotten what he wanted, she couldn't help feeling… used, and she wondered what this had really meant to him, if it had meant anything, or how he would see her from then on, what he would think of her.

She had of course not been expecting him to profess his undying love to her after this, but she had not been prepared for his quietness after the act either, or the fact that he suddenly seemed completely indifferent to her and almost eager to get out of there.

If she had taken the time to really look at Max, she would have realized that that couldn't be further from the truth of course, but at this point she didn't dare meet his eyes, and therefore acted consequently.

"Am I free now, _officer_?" she asked him, not noticing how Max grimaced at the sudden and all too impersonal use of his rank, when a few minutes ago they had been as close and intimate as two people could be.

"Y-Yeah… you can go… you're cleared!" he whispered in answer, cringing inwardly not only at how his statement sounded but at the unexpected stupidity of their situation as well.

"That's very… nice of you!" Liz replied wincing, and Max couldn't miss the slight edge her voice held. Almost like she was suddenly pissed at him again.

Then without another word she gathered her purse and turned around, closing the few feet between them and the door, and attempted to open it.

She willed the tears of humiliation away as she indeed encountered it locked and understood that he had most likely had this planned from the very beginning, and then berated herself for being so sensitive.

Why should that bother her? After all, she was as much to blame as he could be himself because even if he had purposely set this up, set out to seduce her, she hadn't exactly resisted him, or not for long at least, and she had taken as much pleasure out of the experience as he could have himself. If not more even.

No, she was being ridiculous and crying was the last thing she had the right to do, but that didn't mean that it didn't sting to see how this was ending or to think that she had just been a good fuck to him and that once he was done, he couldn't wait to send her on her way again, she thought as she unlocked the door and moved to exit the room.

Strangely however, Max himself felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest at the sight of her leaving like this, and before he could understand himself what he was doing he was on her again.

"Wait!" he hissed, afraid that if he let her go without saying a word, he would not only regret it but that would also actually be the last time he would be near her. Or talk to her. Or just see her. And even if he had no idea where this was coming from, he couldn't bear the thought.

Liz stopped when one of his hands touched her arm and turned her to him while the other closed back the door she had just opened, and as she met his eyes at last, she realized that he seemed to be just as confused and lost as she was herself.

She didn't have time to really dwell on that though, because before she could even utter a word, his hands cradled her face gently, and the next second he was kissing her again, only way more softly than he had until then.

His lips brushed repeatedly against hers, the gesture inordinately tender considering the passion and fire she knew he was capable of, but it left her breathless and yearning for more all the same. And as easily as that, her previous thoughts were pushed to the far corner of her mind, and she felt herself surrendering to him all over again.

Overwhelmed with emotions she wasn't able to control or understand, her fingers fisted his shirt at his waist and brought him even closer to her, and she moaned out softly when his tongue parted her own lips, begging for entrance she was more than willing to grant to him once more.

Like they had all the time in the world, they kissed, dueled, tasted and savored, until Max felt someone trying to open that damned door again and was forced to let her go.

Her swollen and red lips beckoned to him and made him want to take her again right where she was, but unfortunately he knew he couldn't. Her big doe eyes drew him in and once more he felt like he could just drown in their chocolate depths, but the craziest thing however was that this time he realized that he would gladly let himself fall and never come back if he could.

"Max?" Liz breathed out when she saw the way he was looking intently at her, and she wondered if there was something wrong with him suddenly, or maybe just something he wanted to tell her.

Her lips were still tingling from the sweet kisses they had exchanged just seconds ago, her head was spinning with desire again, even if she couldn't comprehend how she could still want him, _need_ him so much after what they had already done and how many times he had brought her to completion, but still she wanted nothing more than for him to keep on, no matter how crazy that sounded given how much she had wanted to run away from him and never look back a short while earlier.

Only her voice seemed to bring him back to Earth and instead of kissing her again, he just smiled softly at her and she felt his fingers reach for the pencil that kept her hair up and together, and pull it down. Then he combed them through her dark mane, and she couldn't help blushing as she imagined just how disheveled she had to look for him to have to help her straighten her appearance.

When he was done and after having given her back her pencil, he pressed his forehead against hers, his thumbs tracing her cheekbones tenderly, and Liz briefly closed her eyes at the delicious feeling.

"I'm here every two weekends usually… so travel carefully of course… but wisely, too!" he murmured against her lips, and Liz felt her heart skipping a beat at the covered invitation.

Until then she hadn't realized just how much she had needed to hear it and though he hadn't _explicitly_ said that he wanted to see her again, to her it meant just as much as if he had actually spoken the words and she already knew when Maria would be receiving another visit of hers.

"Maxwell Brian Evans! Get the hell out of there before I break the door and come in!" Kyle's voice resonated outside again as at the same time he started to hammer on the door anew, but fortunately Max's body against it blocked his entrance which gave them a few more precious seconds.

Despite herself Liz giggled at the situation now, but that didn't stop her from burying her head into Max's chest to hide her slightly flushed face. She sighed softly then when he briefly wrapped his arms around her and placed a light kiss against her temple, like he was trying to tell her that it was alright, but as much as they wanted to stay just where they were and ignore the rest of the world some more, they both knew it was not a possibility.

"I'll try to keep that in mind!" Liz gave him what Max was sure was the first real smile he had seen on her beautiful lips today, and then she stood on her tiptoes for one last gentle kiss.

"Okay… go now!" Max smiled back, as his hand on the small of her back all but forced her through the door now.

This time though, Liz didn't misinterpret his words or his action and she couldn't stop the pleasant fluttering in her stomach as she understood right away what he wasn't saying. It was definitely not a '_go now, I'm done with you and I want you out!_' but more a '_go, before I can't control myself any longer and have my way with you again_!', and the realization left her feeling all giddy inside. Definitely a nice change from what she had been feeling before he had stopped her.

As she stepped outside with Max not far behind, she noticed a rather short guy who she assumed was Kyle waiting for them -or more like waiting for Max- and she couldn't help but laugh as she saw his jaw drop open after he took her in and apparently guessed what had been going on, why they had taken so long to come out.

Evidently whatever he had thought Max was doing inside that room, he had probably not been expecting this, and somehow it made Liz feel even better, his completely stunned expression proving to her that Max was obviously not the player she had imagined he could be, and that seeing him bringing young women inside to have his ways with them was not something the others here were used to.

It didn't mean that it had actually never happened before, she would have had to ask him directly to be sure about that, but it was always better than anything, or than actually telling herself that she was only one more among many, many others and that he would forget all about her as soon as she would be out of sight, like she had believed not so long ago.

Turning around one last time, her eyes met Max's and when he mouthed a soft goodbye and winked playfully at her -just like he had done so many months ago- she reciprocated the gesture, and a small chuckle escaped her lips when two of his colleagues all but cornered him and assailed him with questions.

Even from the distance now she caught the endearing blush that crept over his cheeks at some of their crude comments, but she was all too pleased to see that he was obviously not the type to brag despite how arrogant he had more than proved he could be, to be offended by whatever they could say. While she expected him to give them all kind of details or at least look proud of himself like she was sure most of them would in such a case, she heard him say that it was none of their business and that they should rather get back to work, and she found herself smiling again even when she had to leave him behind.

Boy, if anyone had told her this afternoon when she had been ready to leave Maria that this was where she would end up and finish her day, she would have probably asked them what they had been smoking.

Little Liz Parker wasn't the type to have sex with a man she didn't even know. She wasn't even the type to kiss before going out on a good couple of dates first. At least that was what she had always thought. Ah, how mistaken she had been and how little she really knew herself.

Or maybe it was just that there was something about Max Evans that made her forget all about her principles, her inhibitions and her morals, and brought the best -or maybe that was the worst, depending on how you wanted to see it- out of her. But who really cared? Not her, that was for sure.

As embarrassing as it would be to relate this to anyone else, all facts considered and despite the fleeting moment of panic she had had afterwards, she realized now that she wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world. Not when it had been the most erotic and sexually satisfying experience she had been given to live. And if it shocked people, well that was too bad, but definitely not her problem.

Walking towards the small airport exit once she had gotten her carryon back, she couldn't help feeling slightly self-conscious nonetheless, even when she had no reason to be. Yet to her it was as if every head was turned on her, and though she knew it was completely ridiculous since they had no way to know what had been going on a few feet from there while they were all going around about their life, she still wondered if they could see it. If she really _looked_ as thoroughly _fucked_ as she had indeed been.

If they did, she just hoped that they couldn't read her thoughts as well, because at that moment Elizabeth Parker was already picturing -planning even- her next encounter with 'Maxwell' Evans, and if she couldn't tell where or when it would be, she had no doubt that it would be just as explosive.

If not more.

**THE END**


End file.
